Jacky
by Im A Loser And Yours
Summary: About Jack. Reveiw good or bad because it doesn't matter I'll just keep writing.
1. Fired?

Disclaimer: I don't own them sadly.  
  
"Fine! Who needs ya broke down shop anyway?!"  
The streets were crowded in this small town today. But everyone heard Jack Sparrow's voice rise among all others when he was fired from his fifth job for being lazy and primping too much.  
"Jack! You get your lazy ass back here and work and maybe I won't be so hard on you! Damnit Jack you know I need you, no one else is stupid enough to take the job!" The store manager yelled after him.  
"Listen you fat obese man, I don't work under those conditions! Two consecutive hours of saying, 'Can I help you?' or 'You look fabulous!' and all I get is a freaking 5 dollars and hour? I look better in most of those earrings than those women do!"  
"Jack, I didn't mean what I said about you being a fairy, a faggot little school girl, and a flamboyant fag. Please give me one more chance," The store manager had obviously caught up with Jack and now they were in the middle of the town square and had caught mostly everyone's attention.  
"And the pay?" He asked while picking dirt from beneath his fingernails.  
"6 dollars?"  
"Bye doll face," Jack said walking away once again.  
"Wait, no, 8 dollars," The manager said now on his knees grabbing Jack's leg almost in tears.  
"Ok, ok. Just get the hell off my leg mate! You're making me look unpresentable and like we're, well, together,"  
"Oh, Umm no ladies we're definitely NOT together!" He said standing up and using Jack as a support which caused him to almost fall over. "I could do much better as I'm sure you all know. Kidding, kidding Jack. come on."  
Jack Sparrow was one of those people you study all friggin day and never find out what sexuality they are. One minute he's trying on earring and flitting around and the next he's making out with some girl and has his hand on another one's ass at the same exact time! Jack didn't look gay he had that dirty look that made him extra sexy. But anyways!! Jack Sparrow longed for a life beyond the small town he lived in and planned to leave as soon as he got a ship, a small crew, and some fucking money.  
  
So now you know his dreams and aspirations yay, hip, and hooray! R&R blah.. 


	2. Nona

Disclaimer: Sure. I don't own them. That's what YOU think!  
  
Jack was lying in his bed when he heard a ratty-tatty at his bedroom window. "What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked the person beneath his window. "Who's there anyhow?" "It's me you loser let down the rope," Answered a familiar voice. "Damn, Nona. You can't just walk up to my house and throw rocks, my parents might wake up," Jack said as he lowered the rope. "I'm sorry, I had no wear else to go," "You know it's okay girl," He said as she climbed into his room he lit a candle. "What the hell happened to you? You look like you got beat up," "Well. I kinda did Jacky," "Who? What? Where? When? Why? I'll kick their ass!" Jack said getting to his feet. "No one touches my Nona but me," "Jacky sit the fuck down. You know my boyfriend Johnny?" Jack groaned in acknowledgement. "Well he wanted me to do 'things' with him and I said fuck no! So he slapped me and I kicked him and we got into what you could call a brothel," "Aw, Non," Jack went to touch her face and could see she was bleeding. "Why did you go out with him I told you eh was bad news didn't I?" "Well he was so-" "Didn't I?" "He said-" "Damnit, if you don't say I'm right I'm going to make you leave Nona!" "Yeah you were right," She began to cry and Jack pulled her close and laid her head on his shoulders. "Don't cry Non, it's not your fault," "But I don't have anywhere to live Jacky! I left my parents for Johnny and they don't want me now," "Well, you can't live here so. I'll be spontaneous! We're leaving tomorrow morning and we're taking some people with us. We'll take Mr. O'Neil's ship and sail off to nowhere!" "Jack I'm tired and you're babbling so lemme sleep now." She said softly as she laid down in his bed. Jack tucked her in and decided to sleep on the floor. "You'll see Nona, I'll show you who's babbling I'll show you all now get the hell out of my house!!!" He said as he threw her on the floor of his bedroom and then followed that move with throwing her out the window. (Oh I wish that did happen BUT it didn't so here it is.) "Nona I'm not babbling. Tomorrow when I wake you up bright and early you'll know who's babbling."  
  
And then he fell asleep.  
  
Review ok? Buh Bye. 


	3. Mrs Casing

Disclaimer: Don't own em..  
  
Early the next morning Jack awoke to the smell of fish. As always, he thought, He was getting up to wash himself like any decent man would when a knock came from the door. "Jack? Jack hunny, you awake yet?" It was his mother. Quickly he threw Nona on the ground and pushed her under his bed all this while answering his mother with a, "Yes ma'am I am now awake." and dropping a lamp so she wouldn't wonder what all the racket was. When his mother opened the door she saw Jack laying on his bed still under the blankets and he had short but long cedar chest pushed against his bed. "What on earth are you doing in here Jacky?" "I didn't want the monsters to get me Mommy," Jack answered somewhat sarcastically. "Honestly Jack you're too old for all that nonsense, you're turning 16 in a week. What will everyone think?!" His mother said while sitting down on the chest.  
  
Meanwhile Nona has awoken and has hit the top of Jack's bed causing him to bounce a little.  
  
"You want to know the honest truth mother?" (He said while purposely bouncing quite hard while sitting up) "I don't give a damn what everyone thinks." "Jack you know how I feel about foul language," Mrs. Casing said as she got up and walked out of the room. "Now, get ready Mr. Hatchet is expecting you by 9 this morning so hurry up. Up, up, up!" Jack swiftly got off the bed and pushed away the cedar chest, Nona reached out her hand and was meted with his rough-feeling hand. "What the hell were you trying to do to me?!" She said angrily but quiet enough so Jack's mom didn't hear them. "Um, maybe I didn't want you OR me to get caught and in trouble. Is that so wrong?" "No. But did you really have to pack me under the bed?" "I was thinking fast smarty, she was right outside the door," "Yeah, well, thanks I guess. But why do you have dirty boxers and fish under your bed?" "Because I'm a fricking guy." He said as he left to go wash up. "Oh yeah I forgot." She whispered to herself when he had left.  
  
R&R Yeah it's short and I know that it's kind of pointless but it's leading up to something. So just review. 


End file.
